


Presence

by fuzipenguin



Series: Making It Up as We Go [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: The twins do something that confuses Prowl, but he can't really find it in him to complain about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Hmmm, how about Twins/Prowl-safe

     “Hey, Prowl, whatcha doin?”

     Prowl looked up from his data pad to see the twins just inside the doorway of his office. He blinked at them in surprise. It was well into their off shift, so what were they doing here? 

     Then he noticed Sunstreaker’s overbright optics and the tremble to Sideswipe’s fingers as his hands lay propped on his hips. 

     “I am finishing up these reports,” Prowl explained, sensory panels subtly arching. They caught the very edges of the twins’ fields and the anxiety contained within. 

     “You were ‘finishing’ those reports four hours ago,” Sunstreaker pointed out. “We heard you tell Prime as we were on our way to our room.” 

     Prowl raised an orbital ridge, slightly distracted from his perusal of them. “I did not know I had to explain my off duty activities to the two of you,” he said, the words softened by the smile he gave them. 

     Sideswipe shrugged. “You don’t. What about us?”

     Tilting his head to the side in confusion, Prowl asked for elaboration. “What do you mean?”

     “Do we have to explain what _we’re_ doing on our off hours?” 

     “I… well, no. Not unless you are doing something suspicious,” Prowl answered slowly. 

     “Good.”

     Then Sideswipe nudged his brother and pointed to the far corner of Prowl’s office. Sunstreaker nodded and they strode over to it, lowering themselves to the floor. Sunstreaker sat upright with his back to the wall and legs outstretched. His twin squirmed into the spot between Sunstreaker’s body and the perpendicular wall, curling into Sunstreaker with his knees propped against the nearest golden thigh.

     Once they had settled themselves, Sunstreaker withdrew a stylus and a larger than normal data pad from subspace and looked over at Prowl in silent challenge.

     Prowl merely stared back at the two frontliners. All he could think of was that they looked so much smaller than normal, scrunched as they were into the corner. 

     As Prowl’s silence lingered, Sunstreaker bent his head and applied stylus to datapad, hand making rapid motions that Prowl quickly realized were those of sketching. Sideswipe leaned his head against Sunstreaker’s shoulder and watched, optics following each sweep and scribble of his brother’s hand. 

     Forehelm furrowing, Prowl turned his attention back to the work in front of him. The twins were quiet, out of the way. He didn’t see any harm in allowing them to stay. And the spiky wash of anxiety in their fields was starting to ebb. He didn’t know what had caused it, but apparently their presence here was helping relieve it. 

     They didn’t seem inclined to explain the source of anxiety, and he didn’t feel the need to ask, so he let it be. He had work to do, after all. 

 


End file.
